


privately

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, they just kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakusa wishes to speak to Kageyama privately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	privately

“Tobio-kun,”

Kageyama started, freezing in his spot as his grip tightened on the ball in his hands. He felt his cheeks flush slightly, taking a moment to breathe before swiveling on his heel. His gaze settled upon Sakusa, who was only standing a short distance away from him. Though the two of them had spoken a few times before during their time at the camp, their discussions had been brief, and Kageyama still found the use of his given name to still be flustering.

“Sakusa-senpai,” Kageyama stated, giving a slight nod of respect to the elder. Sakusa’s head tilted slightly at that, the only change that could be seen as he still wore his bored expression. 

“Would you mind coming with me to talk privately?” Sakusa asked of him. Kageyama puffed up slightly, his eyes lighting up with eagerness. He nodded, always excited to talk to the other, which earned a pleased hum from Sakusa. The setter excused himself briefly to put his ball away before running back to the other. 

Sakusa led him out of the gym and into the hall, where the continued walking, free to talk without anyone else hearing.

“Are you enjoying your time at the camp, Tobio-kun?” Sakusa asked as they made their way down the hall, tucking his hands into the pockets of his shorts.

“Yes!” Kageyama said a bit too loudly, “I’m grateful for this opportunity to train with so many skilled players.” Sakusa side eyed him before letting out a soft chuckle, slightly amused by the earnesty the other showed. 

“And what about those players,” Sakusa said, “Have you made any new friends?”

Kageyama settled a little, dipping his head down and growing slightly embarrassed at the question asked of him.

“No,” he admitted,, “I practice by myself mostly,” He lifted his head as he noticed the flooring had changed, realizing that Sakusa had led him into the bathroom.

“Hmm really now?” Sakusa said, “You do seem unapproachable at times, but mostly you’re just cute.”

“Th-Thank you?” Kageyama spluttered, flushing even more. He averted his gaze as Sakusa opened a stall, the other staring expectantly at him.

“Can I-can I ask something?” Kageyama requested as he lifted his head again, his voice faltering due to his slight nervousness around the other. Sakusa noticed this and eyed the other, an amused glint in his expression as the setter fidgeted under his gaze.

“What is it, Tobio-kun?” he asked in a gentle tone, causing the younger to blush even more.

“Why,” he started, stopping as Sakusa reached out and tugged at him, “Why are you taking me into a bathroom stall?”

To talk privately,” is all Sakusa offered. He ushered Kageyama into the small space, locking the door when both were in there. Kageyama felt his throat clench a little as Sakusa moved closer, forcing him back against the wall. The other raised a hand and cupped Kageyama’s cheek, his expression still looking tired and bored despite the situation. 

“Sakusa-senpai…?” Kageyama said, his voice trailing off as Sakusa moved closer, pressing a light kiss against the setter’s lips.

Sakusa’s other hand ended upon Kageyama’s shoulder, stabilizing Sakusa as he leaned back into him, pressing a harder kiss against the other’s mouth. Kageyama stared wide eyed at the other, his hands in the air as he froze with surprise. He had imagined a lot of things happening at the training camp, but he had never imaged he would be _kissing Sakusa Kyoomi_ in a bathroom stall.

Once he processed the situation, Kageyama relaxed into the kiss, opening his mouth slightly and allowing their lips to overlap He felt a shiver pass along his spine and his eyes fluttered shut. Slowly, he brought up his hands and wrapped them around Sakusa’s shoulders, holding the other close. 

Sakusa made a pleased sound as Kageyama kissed him back, his tongue pressing against the setter’s lips until Kageyama opened his mouth slightly and allowed Sakusa’s tongue to slip in. The other explored the cavity of his mouth, Kageyama complacent to allow him to do what he wants.

Soon, both of them needed air, breaking away and gasping, heads tilted to separate sides. Kageyama stared at the other, Sakusa raising a brow as he noticed the odd expression on his face.

“This isn’t talking,” Kageyama said after a moment, Sakusa blinked at him before letting out a laugh. 

“No it isn’t,” Sakusa admitted, “I suppose I misled you.”

“I think,” Kageyama said, his cheek becoming more red as he swallowed, “I think I wouldn’t mind being misled like this more often.”

Sakusa stared at the younger, blinking before a small smile came upon his lips. He moved his hand to run his thumb along Kageyama’s swollen lips.

“What a dangerous thing to say, Tobio-kun,”

**Author's Note:**

> wow i cant believe weve seen Sakusa like three times and im already shipping him with him  
> (thats a lie, this is expected, sakukage is gonna be good i feel it)  
> anyways lo siento this is short  
> feel free to point out any flaws/mischaractirization  
> hmu @ nissam.tumblr.com


End file.
